Miss Swan
by Lulu Masen
Summary: Su voz era aterciopelada, suave como la seda, por un instante tuve la certeza que cualquier orden que escapara de esos labios, la cumpliría sin reparos. Su nariz bajo hasta mi cuello y pude sentir como jugueteaba en aquel lugar, inhalando mi aroma. Un suspiro largo y cargado de promesas escapo de sus labios y trate nuevamente de salir de la prisión de sus brazos.
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Swan**

Un nuevo día en la ciudad de Chicago, inhale profundamente llenando mis pulmones de aire, era una extraña técnica que siempre me funcionaba para despertar, luego sacudí mi cabeza tratando de quitarme el sueño que aún me quedaba y estire mis brazos hasta donde mi fuerza alcanzará, así terminaba mi rutina antes de poner un pie fuera de mi cama.

Con energía renovada me puse de pie y me dirigí hasta el baño, repasando mentalmente todas las cosas que debía hacer, entre ellas comprar víveres, pues de otra forma solo sobreviviría con agua y pan en los próximos días.

Cuando estuve seca, mire a mi alrededor y recordé parte de mi vida, eso era otro de mis hábitos diarios, no olvidar de donde venía, nací en Forks, luego estudie en Washington y ahora llevaba más de dos años viviendo aquí y casi un año trabajando en uno de los mejores colegios privados de la ciudad, en el cual asistían desde hijos de altos dignatarios hasta los retoños de estrellas de la música y el cine, es decir, solo gente asquerosamente rica, como siempre solía decirme mi amigo Jacob, para describir el ambiente en que ahora me desenvolvía.

Y no solo había cambiado de ciudad en estos últimos años, sino que también mi forma de vestir había cambiado drásticamente desde que ocupe la plaza de maestra de literatura en aquel exclusivo colegio. Atrás quedaron las zapatillas y los jeans, las camisas a cuadros y camisetas con diseños, ahora solo usaba trajes de dos piezas hechos a la medida y zapatos que jure sobre la tumba de Tutankamón jamás usaría, bueno las personas pueden cambiar.

Aun recuerdo el día que tuve que renovar mi guardarropa, pues solo hubo dos personas felices, mi amiga Tanya y la vendedora por comisión de una exclusiva tienda, que apenas oyó las palabras _no importa el precio_, sonrió como una niña en la mañana de navidad. Con un par de lecciones aprendí como combinar y sacar partido a cada una de las piezas de ropa que había adquirido, pues mi presupuesto no me permitía cambiar de ropa a cada tanto.

Una vez que estuve satisfecha con la imagen que me devolvía el espejo, tome las cosas que necesitaría en el día, mi computador personal y mi bolso partí, casi olvido las llaves de mi auto que estaban sobre la mesita. Cuando hice el repaso mental y no olvidaba nada más finalmente partí rumbo al trabajo. Maneje tranquilamente pues iba con tiempo de sobra para repasar mis notas junto a un buen café, antes de mi primera clase.

Llegue con cuarenta y cinco minutos de anticipación, estacione mi volvo plateado en el lugar que me fue destinado, salude al cuidador y a uno de los guardias, que solo me sonrieron al pasar, tenían estrictamente prohibido relacionarse más allá de los saludos con los docentes. Este era el típico lugar donde cada cual tiene claro su lugar en el escalafón social, muchas veces he visto como incluso los maestros bajan la cabeza delante de un alumno cuyo padre, tiene demasiado dinero o es demasiado importante. Simplemente aquello me parecía horrible, pero simplemente hay algunos que no desean cambiar el orden prestablecido.

Camine lentamente hasta la sala de maestros, después iría a mi oficina, realmente no había motivo alguno para ir a prisa, solo necesitaba mi café de vainilla y todo estaría perfecto para comenzar mi día en el trabajo. Cuando estaba por llegar a mi destino, unos extraños sonidos llamaron mi atención, aún era demasiado temprano para que hubiese tal alboroto.

Trate de seguir el sonido y sigilosamente me acerque hasta el salón de donde creía que provenía, a medida que me acercaba, más obvio era lo que allí estaba ocurriendo, al parecer las hormonas de estos jóvenes no tienen descanso y supongo que la adrenalina de ser descubiertos aumentaba aún más las sensaciones y nublaba por completo su cerebro.

Mi plan inicial era abrir la puerta de golpe y sorprenderlos, pero cuando quede frente a ella, note que una pequeña porción estaba abierta y sin realmente quererlo me quede petrificada observando la escena que ahí ocurría.

Trate de ordenarle a mi cerebro que se moviera, mas al parecer aquel insignificante acto le era imposible, simplemente no podía mover ni un solo musculo, a excepción de mis parpados que un par de veces se cerraron para tratar de comprobar si lo que veía no sería producto de mi imaginación.

Sobre uno de los escritorios estaba una muchacha, honestamente no podía reconocerla, solo se distinguía su larga cabellera rubia, pues su cuerpo era bloqueado por otro, el de un hombre, un estudiante, que todavía tenia puesto la chaqueta del colegio, solo su pantalón estaba un poco más bajo.

Vi como las manos de la muchacha comenzaron a recorrer su espalda con la intención de quitarle parte de la ropa, pero al parecer eso no estaba en sus planes de él, pues tomo una de sus manos para impedírselo, mientras que con la otra tapaba su boca. Las piernas de ella se enredaron en su cintura, tratando de alguna manera de impulsarlo a llegar más profundamente.

Sus gemidos iban en aumento, por lo que él nuevamente tomo sus labios para callarla, o al menos eso era lo que yo creía. Seguía moviéndose sobre ella, como tratando de descargar todo su energía. Cuando se levantó un instante como tomando un último impulso, vi su cabello color cobre resplandecer con la tenue luz que había, su pelo estaba disparado en distintas direcciones, no pude evitar por un momento el querer tocarlo, pero me reprendí de inmediato, no debería estar soñando locuras, más bien debería ir por ellos y reprenderlos. Estaba a punto de mover un pie cuando una voz masculina me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Oh Miss Swan, miss Swan.

Lleve una de mis manos a la boca, con la intención de cubrirla, pues un gemido escapo de mis labios al oír que aquel alumno decía mi nombre, justo en el momento que parecía alcanzar su orgasmo. Su voz era aterciopelada, una parte de mi cerebro trato de recordar si alguna vez, la había escuchado, pero al parecer no lograba hacerlo reaccionar.

Al darme cuenta que no podía hacer nada, decidí que lo mejor era marcharme de ahí así que camine sobre mis pasos y me fui a mi oficina, necesitaba calmarme y necesitaba hacerlo ahora, pues debía dar una clase en un par de minutos más.

.

.

.

.

.

_Un mes después_

Era una lluviosa tarde de sábado, estaba descansando tranquilamente, estaba tirada sobre un sofá leyendo felizmente en mi apartamento, levante mi vista de mi libro y mire el reloj. Mi amigo Jacob llegaría en un par de horas y ya teníamos planes.

Aun cuando me negué toda la semana, Tanya ya tenía planeada nuestra salida de hoy en la noche, ni siquiera logre hacerla entrar en razón cuando le comente que tenia un montón de pruebas y trabajos pendientes por calificar.

- Son solo unas horas Isabella Swan – Me reclamo con su tono de voz enojada y su mirada fija en mí

- Horas que pueden marcar la diferencia – Trate de sonar divertida, obviamente no lo logre, pues cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho en señal de disgusto.

- Desde mi punto de vista tienes dos opciones, una volverte una anciana solitaria rodeada de gatos o la otra transformarte en una mujer deseable.

Al oír las últimas palabras de mi amiga, _"mujer deseable"_ , no pude evitar que mi mente corriera hasta cierto incidente del que fui testigo hace un mes, ni siquiera he sido capaz de contárselo a Tanya y eso que era mi mejor amiga desde hace muchos años, pero realmente era un secreto que deseaba guardar para mi.

- Me puedes explicar que tiene de malo los gatos.

Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, después de varios minutos de silencio, claramente mi frase fue como echar más leña al fuego.

- No juegues conmigo Swan, esta noche tú, el guapo de Jacob y yo saldremos – Estuve a punto de hablar, pero me detuvo poniendo una mano frente a mí – Y no hay discusión sobre eso.

Decidí que lo mejor era no continuar peleando, así que asentí como niña pequeña que acaban de regañar.

.

.

.

Apenas vi a Jacob en mi puerta mi día se ilumino, no importaba que afuera el cielo estuviera gris e hiciera un frio de los mil demonios, acababa de llegar a mi puerta un pedacito de sol. Como era su costumbre me alzo como si no pesara nada y me dio un par de vueltas antes de devolverme al suelo.

- Cada vez que vengo estas más delgada y estoy casi seguro que has perdido centímetros de altura. De aquí a un par de meses podré llevarte en mi bolsillo.

- Que divertido.

- Serás mi Bella Pocket.

- Oh Jake, que gracioso eres – Trate de sonar enfadada, pero no lo logre, pues su sonrisa era contagiosa.

- Reconoce que extrañas mi sentido del humor.

- No tienes una idea de cuanto.

- Y bueno cuéntame que hay de comer – Camino hasta mi pequeña cocina, que se veía aún mas diminuto con él dentro.

- Pues, esta noche nos vamos a cenar fuera y luego a bailar.

- ¿Cenar fuera? ¿Bailar? – Me miró con una ceja arqueada – Tanya.

- Si, Tanya.

- Bueno, pero el estomago es un musculo que debe entrenarse, así que veré que hay para comer. Abrió la puerta de mi refrigerador y en un parpadeo ya tenia una enorme sándwich con una cerveza helada sobre la mesa.

Tan rápido fue que no tuve tiempo para decirle que el estomago no es un musculo, sino que más bien era un reservatorio temporal del bolo alimenticio, siendo la primera porción del aparato digestivo. Cuando me di cuenta lo que estaba pensando y que me estaba comportando como una maestra, más bien una sabelotodo, saque una cerveza y me uní a mi recién llegado amigo, era fin de semana y debía descansar.

.

.

.

Un par de horas después, alguien tocaba insistentemente el timbre de mi departamento, sabía exactamente quien era y el porqué de su impaciencia, mas mi lado malvado salió a flote y me dirige muy lentamente hasta la puerta de entrada.

Jacob me miraba interrogante, oh si cariño actúa como si no supieras quien es, ambos lo sabíamos. Cuando finalmente abrí, apenas y me dio tiempo de abrir lo suficiente cuando ya estaba dentro y en los brazos de mi amigo.

El saludo de Jacob y Tanya, era bastante similar al mío en apariencia, él la sostenía entre sus brazos, mientras le daba vueltas, pero lo que nuestro saludo tenía de fraternal, el de estos dos tenia de sensualidad. Ella se apretaba de manera bastante sugerente a las partes indicadas del cuerpo de Jake, mientras las manos de este circulaban libremente por todo su cuerpo hasta descansar estratégicamente en la parte baja, muy baja, de la espalda de mi amiga.

Cada vez que se veían era la misma rutina, muestras de afecto por montón, pequeños besos robados, manos que rara vez podían mantener quietas y una que otra escena de celos, pero sin importar cuanto tiempo pasaban en ello, ambos negaban lo que sentían y solo decían que eran buenos amigos.

- Santo cielo, búsquense un cuarto.

De inmediato la muestra de afecto ceso y lentamente Jacob bajo a Tanya, eso si, sin quitar sus manos de su cintura.

- Hace mucho que no lo veía.

- Pues creo que es la misma cantidad de tiempo que yo no lo hacía y nuestro saludo no fue tan….- Use mi mano para abanicarme, dándoles a entender lo caliente de la situación.

- Si ese es tú problema – Jacob la soltó y se fue directamente hacia mi.

- Manos a los costados Black – Gritamos las dos al unísono

- Calmen, si Jacob Black hay para todas.

Ambos movimos la cabeza negativamente, antes de romper a reír.

Una de las cosas que menos me gustaba de salir con mis amigos, más bien con estos amigos en particular, era que el dicho tres son multitud tomaba mucho sentido. Por mucho que trataban de hacerme parte de sus conversaciones, incluso de sus silencios, yo sabía perfectamente que salía sobrando en la ecuación, así que tenia planeada mi excusa para partir antes y dejarlos solos, aunque honestamente daba lo mismo lo que les dijera, desde el clásico dolor de cabeza hasta una invasión alienígena, el resultado era el mismo, asentimientos de cabeza y sus manos moviéndose en señal de despedida.

Bueno solo faltaban un par de horas para mi triunfal actuación, así que mientras tanto, me dedicaría a disfrutar con mis amigos. Después de una agradable cena, nuestra siguiente parada era un club nocturno, que era el favorito de Tanya. La primera muestra de celos de Jacob, fue la ver como varios hombre saludaban alegremente a mi rubia amiga. Note como su mano paso de manera bastante poco sutil, debo agregar, a su cintura, como una forma de marcar su territorio.

Cuando note que las venas del cuello de Jacob comenzaron a marcarse producto de la furia que estaba comenzando a sentir, por todas las atenciones a Tanya, pone la mano de ella y la lleve hasta la pista de baile, poco me importo la mirada de desconcierto de mi amigo.

"_Starships"_ resonaba por todo el lugar y de inmediato el ritmo nos envolvió a ambas, comenzamos a bailar juntas, dejamos que la música nos guiara, saltamos como unas adolescentes y coreamos la canción a todo pulmón. Desde lejos pude ver a Jake pidiendo algo en el bar, le indicamos que pidiera algo para nosotras y continuamos bailando. Tanya puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura para guiarme, mientras ralentizaba mis movimientos y me movía de arriba abajo en el cuerpo de ella, tratando de sacar la mujer seductora que llevaba dentro.

- Así se hace Swan – Me grito por sobre el sonido de la música.

Cuando comenzó a sonar Katy Perry, ya no estábamos solas, Jacob se unió a nuestro baile, como era obvio tomo a Tanya de la cintura y de ahí en adelante comencé a hacerme invisible, realmente no me molestaba ser excluida, se veian tan felices juntos que lentamente comencé a marcharme hasta una de las mesas, estaba a punto de llegar unas manos atraparon mi cintura, impidiendo mi huida.

Era extraño, pero aun cuando una parte de mi cerebro me decía, más bien me gritaba, que debía estar alarmada, que debía gritar y encarar a aquel desconocido por su atrevimiento. La sensación de sus manos en el talle de mi cintura provocó una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo mi cuerpo y simplemente me impidió hacer lo que suponía debía hacer cuando eras abordaba de esa forma.

Su presión se hizo mayor y pego mi espalda contra su pecho, haciendo que cada parte de nuestros cuerpos estuvieran en contacto. Su aliento choco en mi oído, su respiración al igual que la mi estaba agitada, cuando conseguí pensar con un poco, muy poco, de claridad, trate de zafarme de su agarre.

- Aun no, solo un momento más…un momento más.

Su voz era aterciopelada, suave como la seda, por un instante tuve la certeza que cualquier orden que escapara de esos labios, la cumpliría sin reparos.

Continuábamos de espaldas, pero su nariz bajo hasta mi cuello y pude sentir como jugueteaba en aquel lugar, inhalando mi aroma. Un suspiro largo y cargado de promesas escapo de sus labios y trate nuevamente de salir de la prisión de sus brazos, aunque no sabía muy bien si era para huir o para estrellar mis labios en los suyos.

Una de sus manos subió hasta casi rozar uno de mis pechos, luego volvió a bajar, acariciándome lentamente, como si tratara de memorizar aquella porción de mi cuerpo con su tacto. Me estaba volviendo loca y lo sabía, pues continuo con sus toques, algunas veces apenas me rozaba, otras era más territorial y me marcaba como suya.

Estuve tentada todo el tiempo a llevarlo conmigo a casa y que aquella exploración continuara en mi casa y preferentemente en mi cama, pero una parte de mí aun se mantenía alerta y luchaba contra el deseo que se estaba formando en mí.

Sus labios viajaron hasta mi cuello y como si de un vampiro se tratara, los ubico donde mi pulso latía de manera errática y acelerada, y comenzó a succionar mi piel como si tratara de beber mi sangre, sentí como sus dientes y su lengua suavemente tocaban aquel punto, antes de abandonarlo. Era obvio que estaba dejando un recuerdo en mi piel, ya tendría tiempo de pensar como lo cubriría.

Luche una vez más y esta vez su agarre se hizo menos firme, pero nuevamente su aliento rozo mi oído.

- Hasta pronto, Miss Swan – Sentí como sus manos abandonaban mi cuerpo, pero no pude reaccionar, pues las últimas dos palabras que pronuncio no dejaban de retumbar en mi cabeza.

_Miss Swan….Miss Swan…e_sa voz, esa voz la conocía y hace un mes la había oído en un salón de clases.

.

.

.

.

_Lunes por la mañana_

Me desperté con una extraña sensación, no podía describir a cabalidad de que se trataba, pero sabía en mi interior que algo sucedería. Después de aquel extraño encuentro del sábado por la noche mi mundo estaba de cabeza, aunque sabía que sería algo bueno desahogarme con mi amiga no me apetecía hablar con nadie, además era claro que ninguno noto mi ausencia ni tampoco vieron que huía del lugar como si los sabuesos del diablo me pisaran los talones.

No hable con Tanya y apenas vi a Jacob al día siguiente, cuestión que realmente agradecí internamente, él era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que sabía leerme, sin necesidad de muchas palabras, él siempre sabía que me sucedía, eso añadido al hecho que estaba segura que sería el primero en notar la marca que tenía en mi cuello, hacían que estuviera feliz de no verlo, además sabía perfectamente que estaba en buenas manos.

Como era costumbre llegue temprano al colegio, aparque mi auto y me fui a mi oficina, por primera vez no me apetecía mi café de vainilla, solo quería estar sola y lograr concentrarme en mis notas. El día de hoy tenia la primera hora libre, por lo que usaría ese tiempo para intentar mejorar algunos puntos de mis clases.

Estaba en eso, cuando mi puerta se abrió de golpe, levante mi mirada con el ceño fruncido, cuando vi que era el rector quien irrumpía en mi oficina, hice uso de mi mejor sonrisa fingida, pues por dentro deseaba enseñarle modales, sin importar si fuera el mismísimo Rey de Inglaterra, debía tocar antes de entrar.

- Necesito que cubra una clase.

- Buenos días – Remarque mi saludo, para ver si entendía que no debía comportarse como un cerdo arrogante sin modales, como no obtuve como respuesta un saludo de vuelta y me rendí – ¿Qué clase?

- Literatura, es la única maestra que tiene libre la primera hora y Mister Keller acaba de llamar para decir que no podrá venir.

- Pero él es maestro de último año, yo solo he hecho clases a los de primero.

- Pues hoy será su primera vez Miss Swan, así que le recomiendo que mire el programa de estudio.

Sin agregar nada más, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, menudo idiota, no podía creer que los padres dejaran en sus manos la educación de sus hijos en un imbécil sin educación ni modales.

Suspire resignada y traté de buscar los programas de los cursos avanzados, sabía que solo serían una hora de remplazo y no era necesario que hiciera gran cosa, además no deseaba interferir en el método que Christian Keller tenia con sus alumnos.

Mire mi reloj y vi que faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase comenzará, tome mis cosas y me dirigí al salón, prefería llegar antes que estuvieran los estudiante en el. Me tope con varias caras familiares, que me desearon un buen día y otros que incluso preguntaron por mi fin de semana, instintivamente lleve una mano a mi cuello cubierto por una polera de cuello alto, como si aun tapado pudieran ver como de bien había ido mi fin de semana.

Finalmente llegue hasta el salón, solo había un par de alumnos que se sorprendieron al verme allí. Los mire y les di un asentimiento de cabeza en señal de saludo, mientras ordenaba mis cosas sobre el escritorio. Cuando finalmente sonó el timbre, el lugar se lleno y pudimos comenzar la clase.

Les explique brevemente quien era y por qué estaba ahí, oi como varios preguntaban si mi estadía podía alargarse hasta fines de semestre, solo les sonreí y les explique que no. Eran un grupo bastante tranquilo y pude llevar la clase casi con total normalidad y dijo casi por que había un par de ojos que no dejaron de mirarme en ningún momento, seguían cada uno de mis movimientos y ese hecho estaba comenzando a alterarme. Mientras sus compañeros trataban de responder de maneras bastante original, cuando no sabía las respuestas o simplemente miraban el reloj para ver cuanto faltaba para terminar la clase, él simplemente fruncía el ceño si alguno de ellos trataba de pasarse de listo, incluso estoy segura que si las miradas mataran varios de ellos no pasarían a la siguiente hora.

Cuando sonó el timbre e indico el final de la hora, no se realmente quien se sintió más aliviado si ellos o yo, pero como no podía salir corriendo espere a que todos se fueran, realmente salieron con bastante rapidez del lugar, solo uno de ellos se mantuvo ahí. Y su mirada no dejaba de seguirme, me levante de mi lugar lista para recoger mis cosas y marcharme a mi siguiente clase. Estaba en eso cuando vi que finalmente se levantaba y se dirigía hasta la puerta, pensé que se marcharía, mas en cambio la cerró y vi como pasaba el cerrojo para dejarnos encerrados.

- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

No me respondió de inmediato, en cambio se acercó como un león que va tras su presa, su sonrisa era de satisfacción a medida que caminaba en mi dirección. Me levante de un salto como si temiera que realmente se diera caza.

Simplemente aquello pareció hacerle gracia y cambio sus pasos hacia mi dirección.

- Deténgase de inmediato o le juro que esto tendrá consecuencias.

- Le aseguro que las tendrá – Esa voz me era familiar – Miss Swan – Como siempre fueron esas últimas palabras que despertaron mis alarmas.

Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar pues llevaba un mes rondando en mi cabeza y mis sueños.

- Miss Swan….

* * *

**Oh si lo sé, les debo capítulos en mis otras historias y ahora estoy aquí con este one (que en realidad será un two), pero es que este en un regalo, porque mi pagina de facebook llegó a los 1000 "Me gusta" (Por si desean unirse, solo tienen que buscar Mi Espacio)**

**Prometo que subiré capítulo de "La comezón del séptimo año" y si quieres leer adelantos ls invito a darse una vueltecita por mi blog...lulumasen . blogspot . com (como bien saben todo juntito). Además allí también tengo una sorpresa preparada si llego a los 100 seguidores!  
**

**Bueno aprovecho el impulso (si es que aún no se han dormido con mi nota) de invitarlas a leer mi nueva historia "Sin Invitación" (también subiré capítulo por estos días)  
**

**Y por último está historia tendrá dos capítulos así que el próximo será el final!  
**

**Besos  
**

**Lulu XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Míster Cullen**

- Miss Swan…

Mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas al oír esas dos sencillas palabras, pues no podía creer que finalmente el dueño de aquella voz, que llevaba semanas sin poder quitarme de la cabeza estuviera frente mí. Había llegado a convencerme que aquel sonido solo había sido producto de mi imaginación y estuve a punto de lograrla hacérmelo creer.

Digo a punto, por que ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, tuve que hacer uso de toda, absolutamente toda, mi fuerza de voluntad para mantener mi voz firme e intentar alejarlo de mí.

- Le repito Señor….- deje la pregunta en el aire, pues ni siquiera sabía como su nombre.

- Edward Cullen – Susurro demasiado cerca de mi oído.

- Señor Cullen, soy su maestra y como tal, le pido que me deje ir, de otra manera deberé informarle al director sobre su comportamiento – Mi voz sonó todo menos severa y autoritaria como esperaba que se oyera.

- Por mi está bien – Su nariz estaba en mi cuello podía sentir como inhalaba cada segundo como se intentara llenarse de mi aroma – deliciosa, una mezcla perfecta de vainilla y chocolate.

- Se lo repito – Dios donde estaba mi voz mandona cuando le necesitaba – Aléjese de mi.

- Llevo demasiado tiempo alejado de usted Miss Swan, pero ya no más.

Me negué a darle sentido alguno a aquellas palabras, yo era una maestra de este lugar y él un alumno más, además lo que estaba sucediendo estaba mal a demasiados niveles como para comenzar a enumerarlos. No importaba que tuviera los ojos más exquisitamente verdes que hubiese visto en mi vida o que aquel desordenado cabello cobrizo me llamaba perder mis dedos en el. Él era apenas un adolescente con una revolución hormonal y yo ya era una mujer que podía, al menos en teoría, manejar esta situación.

Tome todo el aire que mis pulmones fueron capaces de recibir y puse ambas manos en su pecho, tratando que con aquella acción se separara de mí, pues su cercanía era cada vez mayor, al instante me arrepentí de aquella jugada, sentir el calor de su piel bajo su camisa, hizo que sintiera como si pequeñas chispas me hubiesen quemando. Al parecer él tuvo una reacción similar, solo que aquel fuego se reflejo en sus ojos, sagrado dioses del olimpo, lo que hace unos instantes era un verde suave, al correr de los minutos se fue trasformando en negro, hasta que el deseo en su mirada fue patente.

Vi como su cabeza bajaba hasta quedar muy cerca de mi rostro, él era mucho más alto que yo, aquella era solo una de sus tantas ventajas en mi contra, las demás eran menos obvias, como la respuesta de mi cuerpo a un simple toque, solo lo había hecho dos veces y ya sentía que con suma facilidad podría volverme adicta, además estaba el hecho que su voz, tan ronca y profunda hacía que enloqueciera y temía que él supiera que cualquier cosa que saliera de aquella maravillosa boca, yo la cumpliría sin protestar.

Intente sin éxito alguno, desviar mi rostro cuando sus labios rozaron los míos, no podía sucumbir, lo repetía como un mantra, pero una de sus manos tomo mi mentón inmovilizándome frente a él.

- Prometo que no dolerá.

Ni siquiera pude decir nada, aunque dudo que hubiese logrado articular palabra alguna. Su boca tomo posesión de la mía y todo lo que había a mi alrededor dejó de existir o tener sentido, solo importaba el calor que aquellos dulces labios, que primero me besaron suavemente, explorando y luego conquistando, se tomo su tiempo como si lo tuviéramos de sobras, incluso me pareció oír que un pequeño suspiro se le escapaba. No sé muy bien si él pidió mi permiso o yo se lo di sin contemplaciones, pero separa ligeramente mis labios y su lengua comenzó la misma tarea que momentos antes tuvieron sus labios. Cuando lo sentí, deje de lado mi actitud pasiva, si iba ir al infierno, al menos debía hacer que valiera la pena.

Subí mis manos que durante todo ese tiempo, descansaban felices en su pecho, para alcanzar su cuello y de esta manera profundizar nuestra unión, mi lengua jugo con la suya, en una batalla que ninguno deseaba perder, era solo un beso, pero al mismo tiempo se transformo en un acto de posesión, al parecer ninguno de nosotros deseábamos darnos tregua, tal vez Edward Cullen había comenzado todo, pero era necesario que entendiera que yo era la maestra, en muchos aspectos, no solo en lo académico.

Su mano comenzó a acariciar mi trasero primero lentamente, pero a medida que nuestro beso subía su intensidad, lo hacían también sus caricias. Cuando creía que la combustión espontanea, era un fenómeno posible, un sonido hizo que volviera a la realidad de golpe.

Era el timbre que marcaba el fin del receso y el inicio de las clases, su sonido siguió resonando en mi cabeza, incluso cuando ya había parado, fue como la alarma que despertó todos mis instintos, sin pensarlo más para el beso y me aleje de él, aun con la respiración entrecortaba tome mis cosas y abrí la puerta, solo habían dos muchachos en el pasillo, que apenas me prestaron atención o la menos eso era lo que deseaba creer, camine hasta mi oficina, sabía que llegaría retrasada a mi siguiente clase, pero necesitaba calmarme unos segundos.

Tire mis cosas sobre mi escritorio y puse mis manos en mi pecho, como si temiera que en cualquier momento mi corazón se escaparía. Rebusque en mis cajones un espejo, que solo apareció cuando abrí el último de ellos. Mire mi cara y lo que vi no me ayudo en nada, tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados, sin una gota de lápiz labial y una pequeñísima marca de dientes.

Respire hondo, muy hondo, buscando fuerzas donde no las tenía, todavía tenía varias clases más que dictar, así que me obligue a mi misma a recomponerme, yo era una mujer de 25 años con una maestría en literatura inglesa, me había graduado con honores, trabajaba en uno de los colegios privados con más prestigio de Chicago, vivía sola y manejaba mi propio auto, en resumidas cuentas era una mujer fuerte y un ligero traspié como el que acababa de suceder no cambiaria en nada mi vida.

Después de darme ánimos y lograr sentirme mejor, quien pensaría que todos aquellos libros de autoayuda que leía mi madre y de los cuales me burle toda mi vida serían de utilidad ahora, bueno en caso desesperados medidas desesperadas, tome una última inspiración y abrí con determinación la puerta de mi siguiente clase.

Cuando finalmente termine dar mis clases, estaba cansada física y emocionalmente, fue agotadora la tarea de darme todo el día ánimos, por primera vez entendía lo difícil que era ser porrista, sacudí mi cabeza por lo que acababa de pensar, sabia que había llegado a mi tope cuando comenzaba a desvariar y pensar cosas ridículas.

Entre en mi oficina y me deje caer en el sillón que estaba en una de las esquinas. Me lleve los dedos a las sienes para darme un pequeña masaje, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era añadir un dolor de cabeza a mi lista de quejas. Cerré los ojos con la esperanza de que al abrirlos el dolor, ya no existiera, pero casi sufrí un ataque al corazón al hacerlo, frente a mi estaba el culpable de todos mis males actuales….Edward Cullen.

Trate de levantarme rápidamente de mi lugar, pero puso sus manos en mis hombros y me mantuvo acostada ahí, mi respiración se aceleró, pues no podía negar que estaba en absoluta desventaja frente a él, tratando de mantener al menos un poco de control, lo mire fijamente y le hable.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? Necesita algo.

Una parte de mi sabía lo ridícula de la situación, le hablaba mientras seguía acostada, eso y que mi voz parecía perder fuerza la tenerlo tan cerca. Edward Cullen sonrió de lado sin despegar sus ojos de mi rostro, al parecer estaba pensando una respuesta o tal vez simplemente no contestaría.

- Sabe su pregunta nos puede llevar a una respuesta muy peligrosa – Hizo una pequeña pausa – muy peligrosa.

- Será mejor que se marche.

- ¿Seguro cree que es lo mejor?

- Señor Cullen, si no desea estar en muy serios problemas, márchese de una vez.

- Si usted, Miss Swan, hubiese deseado verme en serios problemas ya habría hablado con el imbécil del director.

- ¿Qué?

- Ambos sabemos de lo que fue testigo hace un mes atrás, Miss Swan.

- No sé a que se refiere – Por primera vez en mi vida hubiese deseado asistir a más de dos clases de actuación, que mi madre insistió que tomara.

- Lo sabe perfectamente – Se inclino muy cerca de mi rostro – Y le aseguro que lo que vio fue apenas un pequeña anticipo de lo que pienso hacerle.

No sabía explicar con exactitud por qué, pero recordar la escena de la que fui testigo hace unas semanas atrás, solo logro enfurecerme, acaso ese muchachito pensaba que podía usarme como una sustituta de algo o alguien, pues si eso era lo que creía estaba sumamente equivocado.

No sé muy bien de que lugar vino mi fuerza, lo más probable que de la furia que sentía, pero logre soltarme de su agarre y levantarme del sillón, logrando de paso que él cayera sentado en su trasero. Sonreí malévolamente, finalmente era dueña de la situación. Su rostro era una mezcla extraña de enfado y sorpresa, supongo que no se sentía feliz de ser quitado del medio.

Me acerque hasta donde se encontraba, sentado en el suelo y puse mi zapato de tacón sobre su pecho.

- Espero que está vez este escuchándome jovencito. Salga de mi oficina ahora mismo y no vuelva a acercarse o aunque pierda mi empleo, hablare con deba para que usted sea expulsado.

Estaba por bajar mi pie, pero el muy patán tomo mi tobillo en sus manos y lo impidió. Sus ojos nuevamente estaban oscuros por el deseo, sabía que no podía ejercer demasiada fuerza o sería yo quien terminara esta vez en el suelo.

Su mano subió por mi pierna, en una suave caricia, sus labios estuvieron unos segundos en mi empeine dejando un rastro de fuego con su toque, luego lentamente la fue bajando hasta que toco el suelo y de un impecable movimiento él se levanto, quedando frente a mí.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera coordina un pensamiento, sus manos ya apresaban mi cintura con fuerza, acercando a su cuerpo y dejándome en contacto con una parte muy especial de su anatomía que estaba dura como el acero.

- No más juegos. Llevo dieciocho meses deseándola, anhelando tenerla así, entre mis brazos, soñando con su cuerpo pegado al mio. Me importa una mierda si me expulsan, si tengo que ir a un internado o tomar clases por internet, por que simplemente ha llegado el día en usted, Miss Swan, sea mía.

- Eres apenas un muchachito. Puedo ir a la cárcel si alguien se entera de esto.

- No me molestaría hacerle una visita conyugal – Me sonrió torcidamente.

- Esto no es un juego Señor Cullen.

- Lo sé, tampoco lo es para mí.

- Usted es un alumno, yo soy maestra del colegio al que asiste, esto podría ser tomado como un abuso. Dios, esto es una locura.

- Tal vez sea una locura – Su boca se acercó hasta mi oído – Así que su única objeción es que soy menor de edad.

- Esa es solo una de muchas – Sus dientes se apropiaron de mi lóbulo, aquel acto me hacia muy difícil la labor de pensar con coherencia.

- 19 – Soltó repentinamente.

-¿19?

- Si, 19 años son lo que tengo.

- Mientes, apenas y debes llegar a los 17.

- Le aseguro Miss Swan, que se perfectamente mi edad – Beso la punta de mi nariz.

- De todas formas eres un crio.

- Soy mayor de edad, acaso no era ese uno de sus problemas.

- Sigue siendo solo un muchachito para mí – Su risa resonó por toda mi oficina.

- Usted apenas tiene 25 años.

- Seis más que usted Señor Cullen.

- Creo que con lo de _Señor Cullen _me hace de inmediato unos años mayor, por lo que tenemos la misma edad.

- Esto no es una broma.

- Lo sé, esto es serio para mí.

- Por última vez, le pido que se marche.

- Eso no es lo que usted y yo queremos.

- ¿Y que es según usted lo que creo?

- Esto.

Bajo sus labios a mi boca y me beso, si el de la mañana fue ardiente este simplemente se encontraba en otra categoría, creía que ardería con su solo contacto. No me dio tregua alguna, su lengua trataba de apoderarse de todos los rincones y sus dientes jugueteaban con mis labios.

Oh sagradas diosas, si sentía ese fuego en todo el cuerpo con solo un beso, no quería ni llegar a imaginarme como sería si pasáramos a las ligas mayores.

Tan concentraba estaba con sus labios en los míos, que no sentí su mano subiendo por mis piernas hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ya estaba adentrándose bajo mi ropa y llegando lenta y muy suavemente hasta mis muslos.

Su otra mano tampoco estaba quieta, pude sentir como sus dedos buscaban el cierre de mi falda, el cual al ser localizado fue de inmediato descorrido de un solo movimiento, provocando que esta cayera y se arremolinara a mis pies.

Uno de sus brazos tomo nuevamente posesión de mi cintura y me levanto, como si no pesara nada en lo absoluto, llevándome hasta mi escritorio que estaba casi vacío, Dejo mi cuerpo sobre él, vi que se alejaba y pensé que tal vez finalmente se marcharía, aunque no sabía bien como sentirme al respecto.

Me impulse con los codos para levantarme y de inmediato note que él no se estaba marchando, sino que más bien se estaba quitando su chaqueta y camisa.

- Prefiere hacerlo usted.

- Preferiría – mi voz sonaba insegura – que me alcanzaras mi falda.

- Eso no es una opción.

- Señor…

- Llámame Edward.

Se acercó nuevamente y esta vez se concentro en mi blusa, uno a uno fue sacando los botones de su ojal hasta que mi sujetador se hizo visible y sus ojos se ampliaron.

- Perfecta, simplemente perfecta.

Bajo hasta mi cuerpo y besos la piel de mis pechos que sobresalía. Hasta que sus labios subieron y bajaron llenando de besos cada espacio visible de mi cuerpo, su lengua se detuvo unos momentos en mi ombligo y luego soplo aquel espacio. Una sensación indescriptible me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies y finalmente me rendí, lo necesitaba y lo quería ahora mismo.

- Espero que no tengas algún sentimiento especial por estas medias.

- ¿Qué?

Sus manos rasgaron mis medias para quedar otra porción de mi piel a su merced. Deje de ser un ente pasivo y lleve mis manos a su espalda ya desnuda, lo acaricia con mis uñas despacio, sabía que aquel toque también lo volvería loco y lo comprobé al oír el gruñido que se escapaba de sus labios.

- Miss Swan…Miss Swan. Me esta volviendo loco.

- Bella, llámame Bella.

- Oh Bella….Bella.

Mi tanga siguió el mismo camino que mis medias y fue destrozada por sus fuertes manos. Me sentía casi en el cielo con sus toques, no lograba saber como lo hacia pero sentía que no había un espacio de mi cuerpo que no recibiera sus atenciones.

Cuando pensé que no podía sentir más placer, dos de sus dedos llenaron mi interior, entrando y saliendo con fuerza. Y no solo eso sino que se ayudo con su boca, para llegar a mi botón de placer. Tome una porción de su pelo entre mis manos, para luego tirar con fuerza de el, realmente me estaba volviendo loca y casi podría apostar que él lo sabía.

Con mi mano libre me aferre a una de las puntas de mi escritorio, podría apostar que deje la marca de mis uñas en el, sabía que no podía gritar, aun había gente a estas horas por lo que me mordí los labios con los dientes para evitar que sonido alguno escapara.

Vi como su cabeza cobriza se levantaba y tomaba mi boca para ahogar mis gritos, realmente aquello era mucho mejor que mis dientes. Su lengua limpio las gotas de sangre que salieron debido a lo fuerte que los presione contra mis labios.

- Nada se compara a la realidad, nada ni nadie.

- ¿Nadie? – Aquello me parecía bastante dudoso.

- Durante este tiempo solo sustitutas, copias baratas y de muy baja calidad.

- Eso pasa cuando no se elige el original – Sonrió ante mi comentario.

- No sé preocupe Miss Swan, he aprendido completamente mi lección y ahora…

Tomo mi cintura y arrastro mi cuerpo unos centímetros hasta que mis piernas quedaron colgadas del escritorio. Las separo lo necesario para que el quedara entre ellas y bajo el cierre de su pantalón para que estos cayeran.

Inevitablemente mi vista quedo clavada en su miembro, incluso trague un poco de saliva al imaginar como íbamos a encajar, decir que estaba dotado era quedarse corto.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves Bella?

- No tienes una idea, de cuanto me gusta.

- Mejor será que me demuestres cuanto.

Se introdujo en mi interior con fuerza, por un instante quede petrificada en mi lugar, no era fácil acostumbrarse, pero poco a poco recupere el aliento y lo anime a que continuara, pues al ver mi tensión, se había quedado quieto.

Lo impulse con mis piernas, que se enredaron en sus caderas para ayudarlo a marcar el ritmo. Como siempre todo comenzó pausado, entraba y salía de mí con tortuosa lentitud, tratando de descubrir cada rincón de mi interior.

Mientras tanto sus manos se entretenían con mis pechos y agradecí a las hadas mágicas que me hicieron utilizar un sujetador que se abriera por delante, pues con un solo click, estos fueron liberados y agasajados como era debido. Sus labios y sus dientes eran realmente un equipo inigualable.

Realmente no creía que podía resistir mucho más y con mis manos en sus cabellos lo guie hasta mis labios, él acepto gustoso la propuesta y beso tan profundamente que su lengua hacia los mismo movimientos que su miembro en mi interior.

A cada embestida aumentaba el ritmo y sabía que faltaba muy poco para que llegara mi orgasmo. El cual llegó al cabo de unos segundos, tan demoledor que incluso con sus labios en los míos, un grito logro colarse.

Segundos después él se desplomo sobre mí y pude sentir su sonrisa en mi cuello.

- Eres simplemente increíble – Hablo muy cerca de mi oído.

- Si tuviera que calificarte te aseguro que obtendrías un sobresaliente.

- Oh Miss Swan esto apenas comienza.

- Eso es una advertencia o una amenaza Míster Cullen.

- Es una promesa.

Sin necesidad de más palabras unió nuevamente nuestros labios.

.

.

* * *

**Como lo prometí aquí esta la segunda parte! GRACIAS por todos los comentarios anteriores. alertas y favoritos! Estoy haciendo algo así como una pequeña encuesta, algunas ideas locas se cruzaron en mi cabeza y bueno….le ven futuro como una historia más larga? O creen que con estos dos capítulos todo queda perfecto? Que dice el público.**

**Espero sus opiniones y comentarios! Aprovecho para comentarles que cuando llegue a los 100 seguidores en mi blog sorteare un libro, así que si tiene tiempo denle click a seguidores! la dirección es lulumasen . blogspot . com (todo juntito)**

**Bueno no las aburro más, que tengan lindos sueños, mañanas y tardes (depende a la hora que me lean)**

**Besos **

**Lulu XD**


End file.
